Love Is
by Purplewolfstar35
Summary: Love is...Akasuna no Sasori for me, un. SasoDei, based on a love chain letter describing the many situations and feelings of love. I do not own that. Told in Dei's point of view.


Love Is…: Saso/Dei. Dei P.O.V

**Love is when you wake up, he is already on your mind. **

My first thought in the morning, before I even get my head off the pillow completely…is my Danna. Is he already working on his puppets, un? Did he actually lie down for one night? What's he doing…what's he thinking? **  
Love is when you lost your heart, he is all that you can find. **

Even when I think there's no one who cares…and believe me, I get that way sometimes…I think of him. Danna cares…he's always there for me…he has to care right, un?**  
Love is when you want to be the one to dry his eyes. **

Sasori can't cry…but that doesn't mean he doesn't want to, un. If he needs…I'll cry FOR Danna, I'd do anything for him…**  
Love is when you see the truth in every one of his lies. **

Danna says he doesn't miss being human, he says he doesn't care. But there's something in his eyes, un, that makes me think otherwise. **  
Love is when you want to listen to all his whims and woes. **

I could listen to him talk for hours, even he would for that long…which I doubt un. If Danna wanted to tell me about his life, he'd have my full attention. It would never matter whether it was about his dreams…or his worst memories…I'd care, because he's Sasori un.**  
Love is when you want him to take care everywhere he goes. **

I pratically want to throttle Leader when he sends him on solo missions…I don't get a week of sleep. "Be safe Danna," I say, "you had BETTER come back." He smiles and chuckles, "of course I will…you needn't worry." **  
Love is when he calls you, your heart goes a flutter. **

"Dei, are you coming?" My head snaps upwards, away from whatever I've been doing and nod eagerly. If Sasori asks me to come, I'm as good as already there, un. My chest swells and I get slightly nervous…but I'm glad he wants me near him.**  
Love is when you see him, "I love you..." you silently stutter. **

I won't deny that those words run through my head every time I see him, un. I could never say them though…I think I'd die if Danna rejected me.**  
Love is when you tell the world that you love him so. **

Everyone in the Akatsuki knows my feelings…even Leader and Konan, and they're never around, un. **  
Love is when you've told the world, but he doesn't know. **

I guess we're good secret keepers, because Danna doesn't know. I thought it was obvious too…**  
Love is when you know you'll still love him when he's lost his hair. **

Even though Danna can't age, I'm pretty sure that'd I still love him even if he was old…wrinkly…as cranky as Hidan, and even bald, un. Though I'd miss his hair…it's very pretty. **  
Love is when your eyes light up when you see him there. **

Sasori's standing there, and I know my blue eyes have gotten even brighter, just cause he's back, un.**  
Love is also when you hear your heart break when he held hands with him.**

Why did Itachi come and squeeze Danna's hand, un? He hates when even I do that…that must mean…Sasori loves Itachi. Not me.**  
Love is also when you crumbled as you hear them say that it will last   
forever. **

The emotionless man, just announced he was in love…and it'd be a long long time before anything changed that, how dare Danna tell me that. Can't he see that I love him more then Itachi ever will, un?**  
Love is also when you cry inside yet smile outside when they say hi to you.**

More then anything I want to let my tears fall, and pound that damn Uchiha's face in…I hate it. He's always smirking, he knows what he's doing to me, un.**  
Love is also when you held your breath and said, "How do you do?" **

"Fine," he replies, "and you?" That bastard…un.**  
Love is also when you let him go, you know he is happy now. **

If Sasori loves Itachi…what can I do? All I really wanted was to be happy…and for him to be happy too. Hopefully with me, but…I guess I have to support Danna, un.**  
Love is also when you know you'll get over him somehow. **

If I stop thinking about it…and cry a little less, and don't look at Itachi so much, I'll get over it. It'll become a daily part of life, and it won't matter un.**  
Love is also when his happiness is what matters to you. **

Because Danna must be happy. That's first priority, un. **  
Love is also when you let him love him, and not love you true.**

I have no right to make a scene, it's HIS choice…so I have to accept it. Get over it Deidara, un. There's not a chance anymore. **   
Love is when you'll still love him...and still, he'll never know.**

I'll never ever tell Sasori, I'll go to my grave with him in the dark about my feelings. They'll be here…quietly sobbing and begging for another chance, but he will never know.**  
Love is when you'll swallow the pain and slowly let go.**

It's OK if Danna doesn't love me, un. It wasn't meant to be…some things aren't. My heart will hurt less and less over time, it'll become just a small, dull prick and that's all. ****

Yet love is a funny thing

Love is when you smile when you hear that it's him and that man no more.

Danna said he fought with Itachi, they're not together anymore…Sasori says he never loved him.**  
Love is when you hear he sent him through the door. **

He kicked Itachi out, they were talking and it all turned nasty. Danna slammed the door in his face, un. Itachi didn't try to come back.**  
Love is when you try to bump into him again. **

And so the next day, I "tripped" and incidentally ended up glomping Danna. It was an accident though…a lucky one, I got to see his reaction. Sasori blushed, un!**  
Love is when he'll say hi to you and there is no more pain. **

All he has to do is say hello, and my heart feels lighter then a feather. Danna is my pain killer, but in a major way. Everything…is fine. **  
Love is suddenly real love when he says he loves you too. **

"Dei…I have to tell you something. I…l-love you." When Danna said those words, I think I died and went to heaven. Some part of my fainted I believe, un. I launched myself on him, giving him…if possible three kisses at once. One on each cheek, from the mouths on my palms, and of course…one from my mouth to his. Sasori held me close and apologized for the Itachi incident. I can only sigh in content, his arms are like clouds…so comfortable. Itachi? Who's Itachi?**  
Love is suddenly real love when his life revolves around you. **

Danna never leaves my side anymore…he protects me from getting into any fights, and he cuddles with me every night. I think it's as close as he'll get to sleeping…Sasori says he's fine with giving up some hours that he could spend working, to hold me close. **  
Love is suddenly real love when he's always loved you but he didn't dare. **

Sasori says he's always loved me…"ever since we became partners. I was scared though, because the feeling got stronger every day…."**  
Love is suddenly real love when he's always loved you but thought you didn't  
care. **

"…I was worried you wouldn't feel the same…so I never told you. I thought that…if you didn't love me, well, what small life I have left wouldn't be worth living."**  
Love is suddenly real love when now it's all coming true. **

Every dream I'm ever had…of Danna holding me, kissing me, telling me how much he cares…it's all real. I told him one day to pinch me, to make sure I was awake…I was, un.**  
Love is suddenly real love when you love him and he loves you. **

"I love you Danna…more then you know."

"Dei…you know I love you too, I tell you thousands of times every day."  
"It never hurts to hear once more, un."**  
Love is suddenly real love when now your life is nearly complete. **

Sasori has filled that gaping whole in my heart, there's a tiny section that could be filled by parental love…but I have everything else I'd ever need. Danna's here…and that's enough. **  
Love is suddenly real love when everyday, it's him you meet.**

I wake up every morning with Danna's face near mine, un. "G'morning Dei," he says and plants a quick kiss on my lips. **  
Love is suddenly real love when your friends accept him too.**

"About time!"

"Damn Uchiha for getting in the way!"

"TOBI IS HAPPY DEIDARA-SENPAI IS HAPPY!!" **  
Love is suddenly real love when you can have time for them and him and you.**

We each set aside 3 hours every day to spend time with the other members…because, it's only fair. But the rest of the time is Danna and I's time together, un. It's true love…Sasori is everything I've ever wanted…I love my Danna. Love is…Akasuna no Sasori, for me, un.


End file.
